


In All Chaos, There Is Calculation

by CWMaddy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Paradox, For good reason I mean come on wth are you doing Allen?!, Fuck you Savitar, Gen, Julian is bitter and hates Barry, Light Angst, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: Julian Albert was a smart man. He wasn't slow to understand the way things worked.And here, in Central City, he knew one thing for sure. Barry Allen was not to be trusted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lorde's song "Glory and Gore", you should listen to it while you read. Or whenever, it's your call.

"I don't trust you. And I don't like things that I don't trust."

He'd never felt so strongly about something he's said. He'd never been so sincere in a conversation, especially not one with Allen. But for once, here he was, laying it all out on the table. 

Julian was a smart man. He could solve a calculus equation with the drop of a hat, could keep up in a snark battle between himself and the other cocky imbeciles at the precinct, and he could adapt to a new environment rather quickly. 

He wasn't slow to understand the way things worked. And here, in Central City, he knew one thing for sure. 

Barry Allen was not to be trusted. 

He'd found that out early on, before his first day at the precinct had even come to a close. The way Barry was always strung up, tighter than a taut rubber band that was ready to snap in a moment's notice. He was nervous, jittery, and pent up on adrenaline, as if he were waiting for that one special call that decided his entire future. And for all Julian knew, maybe it did.

Julian could only describe the other CSI's actions as _off_. He just wasn't normal. And so, any chances of Julian making true friends with the other man were shut down and locked away completely. 

There had been a time when Julian had been optimistic about meeting his new coworkers. A moment in his first few minutes of working at the CCPD that was met with the hope of finding someone with similar interests as he, even just a friendly face to relate to. When he'd been informed that he was going to be sharing his lab with another CSI, his heart had soared with excitement at the thought of having a partner to work with. 

That feeling had lasted a solid 20 minutes. 

Barry Allen had not only come in late that day, but his excuses were poorer than any regular employee who'd just slept through their alarm. Plus, Barry had seemed fully alert, as if he'd already been awake for hours. 

But Julian could see the bone deep exhaustion in his eyes, the CSI bore the haunted stare of a young man that had seen far more than someone of his age should have. He knew that look all too well. 

And it was wrong. 

There were other mannerisms that Barry inhabited that threw Julian for a loop. He was always, _always_ , disappearing throughout the day. Sometimes Barry would stutter through an incoherent excuse and he'd be out the door, and other times he'd be in a room one second and just gone the next. 

He always showed up again sooner or later, but it still irked Julian that no one else seemed to notice their favorite (and Julian knew without a doubt everyone favored Barry over him. It wasn't a difficult conclusion to come to.) forensic scientist coming and going at odd times of the day. 

No one could be that oblivious. Could they?

After a year of working together, Barry threw Julian for another loop, this one bigger than any before.

"...Hello?" Barry questioned. Not really a greeting, he seemed more unsure than anything else.

What was Allen expecting? A friendly smile and warm welcome at his half-hour late arrival to work? 

Julian bit down a dramatic sigh. "Yes, hello Mr. Allen. I can still see you're there – and no I don't want your help thank you," he said, not bothering to look up at his coworkers face, which was no doubt an expression not unlike a lost puppy.

"What are you doing here....Julian Albert meta-human CSI specialist?" And why was he saying his name like that? Like he's never heard it before in his life? 

Julian looked up then, if only to briefly glance incredulously at the man he oh-so loathed. Why was Barry shocked to see him back so soon? 

"I did tell you the meta-human conference was only for two days." 

Yet still, the man went on. For such a smart worker, Barry truly was as dimwitted as a dying bulb when it came to human interaction. 

"Okay, but this is—"

"Still our lab. Unfortunately." Julian actually caught Allen's eye that time, and strangely didn't find the usual disdain in them like he had in the past. 

"Yes, county forgot to mention that significant detail before signing me _but_ , here we are. Looks like you and I get to be roomies for a little longer than we'd hoped."

He was given nothing in return. No flicker of recognition in Allen's eyes. No downturn in the corners of his mouth at Julian's clipped (but not unfamiliar) tone.

It was as if Barry was seeing him for the first time. And that's a ploy if Julian had ever seen one. Barry Allen: always the innocent, the favored, the clueless, _thefaketheincompetenttheonehecan'ttrustdon'ttrust **do not trust.**_

Julian had to leave then. He couldn't stand another minute around this joke of a human being that had become a part of his every day life. Especially not while he was attempting this idiotic ruse, and seemingly ~~unbelievably~~ sticking by it. He gave one last bitter smile before leaving the room. 

 

Julian classified Barry Allen as many things. None of which were particularly conversation-appropriate. But he'd never thought of the man to be a thief. 

"I need to read your report on one of the husks," Barry said, ignoring all of Julian's attempts at shooing him away. He had work to do, (something Allen was rarely caught doing) but for some reason or other Julian decided to humor him.

"Which one?" He asked. 

"The one from this morning. Edward Clariss." 

Barry was walking on thin ice now. How did he know about Clariss? Julian certainly hadn't told him anything involving the case. Still though, the blonde played along. 

"Edward Clariss?" 

"Yeah." Julian searched Barry's face for something – ill intent maybe, or perhaps a shift in the already poorly structured armor that was the other CSI's façade. 

Finally, "Why?" 

Barry replied without missing a beat; his tone completely controlled and natural as ever. But it was obvious that he was still hiding something. 

".....May help me figure out a case I'm working on," he replies. 

Julian can't find it in himself to look convinced. He knows that the extent of Barry's current cases range from petty shop lifting to robbery and assault at best. Nothing relating to Clariss in the least. Yet he still hands over the file. 

Now, why did he do that? 

He should bring this up to Singh. He should tell him about the shadiness surrounding Barry's ability to somehow know everything without being told anything. He should—

 **Julian.**

A hoarse voice in his head cuts through his thought process, and Albert is down for the remainder of the night. 

 

When Julian wakes next, it's early in the morning of, at least he hopes, the day after. He's lying on his bed, above his covers and still dressed in his clothes from the past day. The only difference is that his shoes have been kicked off in his sleep, and the collar of his undershirt is stained with dried blood.

He's not sure what would be worse: if the blood turns out to be his or someone else's. 

Sitting up is a slow and pain-ridden process, every muscle and joint in his body aches for reasons that he might never know. It feels like he's been hit by a truck, quite honestly. 

He should be used to this, it happens far too often, but every time he wakes from a blackout the fear never ceases to follow suit.

He can't help but wonder if one day when he wakes up, it'll be in a cell. 

He goes to check his appearance in his bathroom mirror. The sight he is met with causes a deep frown to mar his tired face.

There's an abnormally large bruise on the right side of his chest, as if he'd been hit by a powerful force. His bottom lip is split, a small trickle of blood that stopped flowing hours ago could be seen. Something in Julian instinctively thinks _metahuman_ , and although he wanted to dismiss it as simple paranoia, the truth of the fact is that he just doesn't know. It's what keeps him holding onto the thought. 

He comes into work late that day, so late that Barry is already at his own desk. Catching sight of the other man sends Julian's suspicions from the night previous up to the surface all over again. Later he'd blame the exhaustion, but at that moment something pressed Julian into confronting Barry right there. 

He should have taken a sick day. 

Julian is nothing if not methodical in everything he does, so he finds a way to make Barry be the one to speak first. He knows that nothing will come of jumping the other CSI with out-of-the-blue accusations, he needs to make Barry feel equally comfortable in this situation. So he walks over to his own desk, then goes to Barry's and drops Edward Clariss's complete case file in front of him. 

"What's that?" Barry asks, voice soft and unknowing. He doesn't look up from whatever file he's writing in, and Julian is surprised that his colleague hasn't forgotten how his job works here at the CCPD. 

"It's the finished Edward Clariss report." That sparks Barry's attention real fast. Julian expected as much. 

He continues speaking as Barry takes the bait and opens the file to inspect it. 

"Or should I say The Rival?" It's quite a weak alias, in Julian's opinion. "At least that's what The Flash called him last night when he took him into Iron Heights."

Barry spares a momentary glance up at Julian, then quickly looks back down at the file in his hands. "Huh." Is his only response. 

Still, Julian presses on. He's finally got Barry right where he wants him to be, there's nothing left to do but go in for the kill. He can't get too excited and jump the gun, however, so he keeps the conversation a tad bit friendly. 

"I thought you might want to see it. You know, to do with your other case." 

Barry goes back into his Dismiss and Dodge Mode. He closes the file. "Uh, actually," He opens it. "it turns out there's no connection." Closes it again, and rests it back on his desk. He's resulted to fidgeting in his time of defenselessness. 

"Hm." Julian closes his lips in a thin smile. Barry wants this conversation to be over, he can tell, but Julian isn't done just yet. 

"You know, I have to ask you," Carefully now. He has to be ever so gentle with how he chooses his next words.

"Hm?" Barry's back to his own work, back to paying Julian little to no mind at all.

"How did you know his name?" He asks, but it's not a question. Not really. Barry's hand falters and his pen goes slightly askew on the page. 

_Got you._

"What?" Barry asks.

Julian forces down a smirk. "Yesterday you came in and you asked for Edward Clariss's report." 

Barry slowly releases his pen and meets Julian's eyes. He furrows his brows in an act of confusion, but Julian isn't fooled. 

"But I didn't tell you who that husk belonged to so, that means you stole a sample when you showed up to my crime scene." 

Julian feels confident now. He leans down to rest his palms on Barry's desk. His gaze is sharp now as he looks at the golden boy of the CCPD. A nervous smile appears on Barry's face as Julian slightly tilts his own head to the side in mock curiosity.

"How did you do that?" He questions.

"I–uh–I don't—" Barry can't find it in himself to make up an excuse, at least not fast enough to stop Julian's scathing tongue. 

"Oh wow." Julian laughs a little. But it's out of anything but humor. "You've really got this good guy routine down haven't you?" 

Barry pointedly avoids his gaze, moving his head jerkily to stare at the wall behind Julian. 

"And everyone just, buys it."  
Julian maneuvers his head in a way that forces Barry to look at him, and once their eyes lock it's as if Barry becomes paralyzed, for he stops moving almost completely.

"There is something not right about you, Allen." His smile is gone now, along with all false pretenses of friendliness from earlier. 

"They don't see it. But I do." 

"Is that right?" Barry looks away, then looks back. It's just for a fine second, almost like he's looking for a way out of Julian's web that he's gotten himself stuck in. 

But there's no one here to save him now. 

"Yes," Julian says, standing at his full height once more. 

Then he laughs again, because it really is quite funny how Barry can be so clueless about the most obvious of things. Cluelessness has no place in their line of work, though, Julian is sure of this.

"You know why I don't actually like you, don't you?" Barry shakes his head, again clueless as ever. Julian wonders where the true not-knowing ends, and where the mask of obliviousness begins. 

"I don't trust you. And I don't like things that I don't trust." He leaves then, parts ways with his fellow CSI but not friend, and he walks. 

Out of Barry's view, out of the lab, out of the _precinct_ even, he just leaves as to let his words settle deep within Barry. Let them rattle him to the core. 

He needs to know that Julian doesn't let things go as easily as the rest of the department. He can't; _he won't._ He stops off at Jitters and lets the day's events rush over him like a tide. All his energy has been sapped by that one conversation with Barry. However short it might have been, it felt like it stretched on for ages. 

Julian gets his drink, tea of course, and he thinks that maybe he's due for a sick day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have been working on this baby since episode 3 of the season aired, I've gone in and out of motivation for months now and that's why it's taken me so long.
> 
> Let me just say, Barry wtf are you doing? Every episode you make a choice that puts you in even deeper shit than before! I love you but seriously, chill.
> 
> P.S. Julian is my son and I will support him to the very end.


End file.
